


Letter H: Headache

by authorangelita (angel)



Series: Fic Alphabet Challenge: Teen Wolf [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Derek Hale Takes Care of Stiles Stilinski, Future Fic, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel/pseuds/authorangelita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A creature is killing kids, and Stiles has to impart info to the pack.  He just has to deal with a headache at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter H: Headache

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Fic Alphabet Challenge at [my Tumblr](http://authorangelita.tumblr.com/). I forgot a couple of H prompts - oops!
> 
> This is a future AU where Derek is the alpha. And I shamelessly borrowed the shtriga from Supernatural, but I did research other ways to get rid of one on Wiki.

Stiles groaned and rubbed his temple with one hand while using the other to navigate the Jeep down the rutted path that led to the rebuilt Hale house. He'd woken with a headache that had steadily escalated all day. Now, all he wanted to do was lay down in a dark room, but he had to get his research to Scott, Derek, and the pack about the latest supernatural baddie to infiltrate Beacon Hills – a shtriga. 

Scott's motorcycle, Derek's FJ Cruiser, and Lydia's Camry were already in the driveway, and Stiles parked as close as he could get to the front door. He made sure to grab his laptop and the file folder with the articles he'd dug up at the library before he stumbled toward the house. 

The sounds of the pack hit him as he opened the door, and he had to stop himself from dropping everything to put his hands over his ears. They were just talking and laughing, but it was too loud to his sensitive ears. 

Stiles took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. He could get through this. All he needed was ten minutes to explain the situation, and then he could go lay down in one of the guest rooms for a while. 

He kicked the door shut but hadn't managed to take a step toward the living room before Derek moved into the entryway. 

"Are you okay?"

"Headache." Stiles knew better than to lie to the werewolf. "I just need a few minutes to bring everyone up to speed."

Derek nodded and followed him into living room. Instead of taking a seat, he stayed behind Stiles and rested a hand on the back of his neck to draw away the pain. 

Stiles closed his eyes and leaned into the touch for a moment. Then, he shrugged Derek off and set his laptop down as the others turned to look at him. He held up a pretty terrifying picture that he'd printed out earlier. "This is a shtriga. It sucks the life force out of children while they sleep. According to Melissa, there's already been two deaths, and there's four kids in the hospital right now that suddenly fell ill overnight and aren't getting better. We need to stop her."

"How do we do that?" Scott asked. His eyes were wide with surprise and concern. 

"Well, folklore says that it can either be destroyed by holy water with a cross in it or by reciting verses from the Qur'an while spitting water on her. However, we need to verify that with the bestiary, and also, you know, figure out who the shtriga is."

That, of course, got the pack going. Everyone had a theory, but the cacophony was too much for Stiles. He stumbled toward the kitchen and sunk down in the first chair he found that was mostly out of earshot. 

He jumped when a hand suddenly dropped onto his shoulder, but it was just Derek. Stiles should have known that he'd be followed by the alpha wolf. 

"Come on." Derek prodded him out of his seat with a hand under his elbow. He steered Stiles down the hall and into one of the guest rooms that had an adjoining bathroom. 

Stiles all but collapsed onto the bed and watched Derek through half-lidded eyes as he removed Stiles' shoes. Then, he disappeared into the bathroom, only to return a moment later with a damp washcloth, which he draped over Stiles' eyes and forehead. 

"Rest," Derek said while his hand lingered on Stiles' head so that he could draw away more of the pain. "I'll take care of everything out there. We'll find her and get rid of her."

"Wake me if you need me," Stiles mumbled before falling into a restful – and currently pain-free – sleep. 

~End


End file.
